Fear and Hatred
by Tomahawk101
Summary: Nothing ever changed. Nothing would ever change. These bastards in this damn village are nothing but self-centered low-lifes. Even she has changed. Slight Naruto/Sasuke. Not Yaoi!


Hey everybody! This is my first ever Naruto Fanfic and it is a oneshot. I honestly couldn't get this idea out of my head, so I decided to write it down. I won't keep you pre-occupied with A/N in the beginning so please enjoy the story!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! If I did I'd be livin the good life.**

Nothing ever changed. Nothing would ever change. These bastards in this damn village are nothing but self-centered low-lifes.

He thought that they were getting better. He thought things were actually turning around in this God forsaken place. But he was wrong. Nobody fucking cared. As long as the council got what they wanted, everything was fine, but the minute things didn't go their way they start throwing their little bitch fits and trying to make up new laws. She even stopped fighting them like she used too.

Ever since he died anyway…

Died for this village. For a village that didn't even care that he was gone. He could name maybe five people off the top of his head that mourned that old pervert, him included.

Everyone was currently trying to "decipher" the message that he left, but from what he could tell, they weren't trying very hard. The motivation isn't there from a village that doesn't give a fuck and the one who could make it happen has let her herself get lost in his sacrifice.

Some fucking Hokage she turned out to be. After everything that has happened, this is how she lets it end.

His rage and hatred just kept growing, and he could feel that bastard within perking up at it. Its presence growing stronger as his emotions grew. The burning sensation spreading throughout his body, the feeling of a second conscious growing in his mind.

_Bastard can try all it wants, its not gaining control of me anymore. It can feed off my hatred all it fucking once, but it can't use it against me. Not anymore_.

He can almost feel the annoyance from it as it realized the truth behind that statement.

_I'm no longer going to be some weak vessel for it to take over. I'm no longer going to be loyal to a village that is so disrespectful. I'm no longer going to be used by them anymore. I'm not going to protect those not worth protecting any longer. I'm not going to end up like that old pervert. _

_This village and this world have turned fucking pathetic. There's no point in me staying in this damn village anymore. Sasuke had the right idea when he got out. Probably the only smart thing that bastard ever did. Just another person that betrayed me. _

The world may be just as pathetic there's got to be a place at least somewhere tolerable out there. The problem is this village and the rest of the fucking world. They don't deserve what they fucking have.

**DESTROY THEM! **

He couldn't help but let a small smile as he heard that deep demonic voice in the back of his mind. He looked up over the village with blood red slitted eyes as a cloak of red started to surround him. He had always ignored it before, but now he welcomed it. He welcomed it cause it wanted exactly what he now wanted…

Destruction

XXXXXXXXXX

He had been maybe half a day away from Konoha when he felt that explosion of chakra. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before. It had knocked the breath out of Karin, and put her on her knees. Just like him, it caught the full attention of Juugo and Suigetsu. To feel chakra from that far away was just… unimaginable.

He didn't even think after it happened, he just bolted straight for the source. He didn't even bother to see if the others were following him or not, he just went as fast as he could to that source of power. It wasn't until after a few hours of hard running that he realized the source of that power resided in Konoha. He also dully noted how he had left the others behind with his speed.

He didn't care at the moment. He was only a few more hours away from Konoha. From the source of that monstrous chakra… from that awesome power.

He was almost in view of Konoha when that already tremendous chakra exploded. The force of the shockwave sent him sliding back on his feet as smaller debris went flying past him. As if level of chakra wasn't enough to freeze him on the spot, the amount of killing intent that came with it was unparalleled. It took him almost a full minute to regain his composure.

Right as he started moving forward again, he heard a low growl coming from the village. The growl slowly increased in volume until it turned into a blood curdling roar. It almost felt as if the ground was shaking beneath his feet. He braced himself and sprinted the final distance to the walls of Konoha and leapt up and over them landing on the other side with his sword drawn.

And he froze.

Bodies lined the streets, blood covered the walls and roads. Nobody had been spared in this apparent slaughter. Civilians, women, children, all were butchered. All were dead.

Sasuke felt his sword fall from his hand as the killing intent around him began to increase as that powerful chakra began to grow even more.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. And his disbelief only grew as he saw a massive fox with nine flowing tails rise up in the distance. Its blood stained teeth glistening in the fading sunlight, its piercing red eyes fixed upon him.

He couldn't move as he stared into that beast's eyes. He had taken on the Eight Tailed demon, a feat that should be honored and praised. He felt no fear, no anxiety during that fight. He only felt confidence in his ability to win. But this… This killing intent… Those eyes...

"**Sasuke."**

It was his name that tore him from that horrible creature eyes and to what was fixed on top of it head. Upon the creatures head stood Naruto Uzumaki, and in his right hand he held the current and final Hokage of Konoha. His hand was firmly around her neck, her body hanging lifelessly off to on side of the monstrous foxes head, her aged appearance giving a formal declaration of her death with the end of her genjutsu.

"N-Naruto?"

His composure was long gone. He was a scared child again back during the Uchiha Massacre. It was then that he, Sasuke Uchiha, avenger, and last of the great Uchiha clan fell to his knees as his eyes locked with his former teammate and best friend. And what he found there was the same, if not worse than what he felt with the great fox below him. His eyes were cold and piercing. They tore right through his mind and into his very soul. Those blood red eyes would forever be a part of his memory… for they caused an emotion he thought he would never feel again or ever succumb to…

Fear.

A/N: Well, there you have it. Like I said, I just couldn't get this idea out of my head. I just wondered what would have happened if things had gone differently after Jiraiya had died. **MANGA SPOILER: **I know a lot of you probably think that Naruto could never do something like this, but if you are reading the manga like I am, then you have gotten to the point where Naruto battles the evil side of himself. I am just kind of playing at him letting that evil side take over. Anyway, thats the story. Please review! I would love some feedback. I also do plan on going back and touching this up and maybe adding more detail to it later. Tell me what you think! Until next time!


End file.
